Field stripping a semiautomatic handgun typically involves removing a slide from a frame, removing a barrel from the slide, and removing a spring from the slide. Few, if any, tools are generally required for such a field stripping operation, which is most often performed for the purposes of routine maintenance and lubrication. Some firearms require that the arm be dry-fired prior to removal of the slide to properly set the fire control mechanism in preparation for field stripping. Some firearms also require that spring-loaded dips located on both sides of the slide be simultaneously compressed while the slide is being manipulated off the frame.
Disassembly of a firearm beyond the point of field stripping can (for some models) require several tools such as, for example, punches, hammers, screwdrivers, and pliers. The removal of a trigger assembly (which may include the trigger, a housing in which the trigger is pivotally mounted, and the trigger bar) is generally effected by pressing one or more retaining pins out of the frame from one side and prying the trigger assembly out.
From the foregoing it can be seen that there is a need for a simplified apparatus, and method for use thereof, that is incorporated into the structure of a handgun to allow for simplified disassembly of the handgun for field stripping or general maintenance or for the purposes of making modifications, repairs, or detailed maintenance. It can also be seen that there is a need for a firearm takedown apparatus and method that allow for easy removal of other firearm components, such as the trigger assembly.